


Home

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Riding, Semi Public Sex, sex on the throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He reminded her of a time and place she thought she’d long forgotten.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to some Haggar/Zarkon, since I’ve been mostly doing Zarnerva. Thought I’d do something soft on my tumblr sinfultrails and now share it on here too.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

When the doors closed after the retreating commanders, the witch made her move.

Slowly the lights dimmed in the throne room, with only the stars outside the windows being their light. When her hand lightly stroked down his arm, the Emperor couldn’t help a shudder and shiver running through him.

“Hmmmm…”

“Zarkon,” her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

She slowly slid her hand up to his shoulder an towards his neck. The doors were shut tight. They were alone with each other, enough to lower their guard.

Though Zarkon doubted she cared who walked in. Not that he did either.

He leaned back in his throne, allowing her to climb up on to his lap and pulling his robes up to show her long, dark legs as she wrapped them around him. She gave a soft noise as she slowly pulled his head piece off and placed it on the arm rest of the throne.

“You’re impatient today…” he rumbled out gently, before he purred deeply at the touches to his face and neck.

“Hush,” she hissed, watching him still at her command. She slipped her hand down and slowly groped between his thighs slowly groping him and rubbing.

She could feel how hard he was already. She slowly squeezed him, before down the clasp holding him in.

How do you still feel so familiar? Like I’ve done this long before now to you?

“Do you want me?” She hissed softly, slowly pulling her hood down. She picked up his arm and placed it on her cheek. She closed her eyes when he feltly caressed it.

“Yes….” he hissed out softly, his length hard and waiting.

She purred quietly and straddled his waist, lugging her robes up further. She slowly pressed kisses to his head and over his eye lids and nose….

_Did I do this to you once? You feel so warm…and you don’t close off from me…._

“You are beautiful….so so beautiful….” she whispered to him, slowly sinking her hips down to take him into her. She was slow and careful as she took him inside her as she held his face. Going slowly inch by delicious warm inch. She trembled slightly at the stretch of his girth biting her lip and shivering as she took him all in.

She looked right into his eyes. Glowing amber pouring into the dimmed violet. Zarkon closed his eyes and tilted his head back shivering. A moan slowly escapes him when she kissed over his neck and slowly moved her hips. Testing how well adjusted she was before she slowly starts to move.

“Is that good Zarkon?” She whispered against his mouth as she strokes over the scales on his head.

Zarkon growled in pleasure as he slowly arched his hips up “Y..yes…”

She chuckled softly, pulling some of her hair over her shoulder, “Hmmmm…”

_So warm….familiar….what was I to you? What are you to me?_

Haggar slowly started to thrust her hips down a bit harder and faster, her cheeks darkening as she shivered.

“Mmm….Aaah….Good…oh stars….” she pressed her forehead to his.

She felt his arms wrap around him and she felt herself relax and almost melt into the hold…

_Safe…you are safe…_

Zarkon growled softly and moved to bury his face in her neck as he thrust up to meet her hips. He groaned quietly and slowly gripped her shoulders gasping…

She looked at him a moment….

_Home_.

She bit her lip and held him closer gasping as she rested her cheek on his head.

_You feel like home._


End file.
